Talk:Main Page
Archive1 (2005) Archive2 (2006) ---- The books Uh...there's a lot more to the Lord of the Rings than just the Silmarillion, The Hobbit, and the Lord of the Rings trilogy, guys. Why not expand? --Ryluk Shouja 14:28, 26 February 2007 (UTC) *Is anyone paying any attention to my suggestion? At least tell me no, not just leave this hanging. --Ryluk Shouja 10:35, 20 March 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for the suggestion, we already use all publications of tolkien's middle earth. I know the main page only says a small number of the amount of overall works, but this wiki was origanlly set out to be based around lord of the rings only, so we have already expanded.-- 16:34, 20 March 2007 (UTC) *Thank you for clarifying that. I'm not a frequent editor of this wiki, as I don't have enough knowledge to properly contribute, but I happened to notice the main page saying that. Perhaps it should be changed, as it is misleading. --Ryluk Shouja(Bounty Hunters Guild)00:24, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Title I think this wiki should be called "Arda", not "The Lord of the Rings". Klow 17:06, 5 March 2007 (UTC) Questions Hello there, could anyone tell me how to make an info box for a character, I cannot seem to do it right. Ganko 15:38, 13 March 2007 (UTC) :The best character info box is going to be . The following is an example of how to use it: Pictures The white background on the thumbnails of the pictures on the main page have always bugged me. Does anyone think that we should not use thumbnails and just have the picture by itself?-- 16:32, 23 March 2007 (UTC) :it probably would be better without them. to remove them you would have to change the LOTR:Featured pictures templates Gimli 15:31, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Wiki Logo This is a new image I made, that if people want could replace the existing wiki logo. It has no writing, but has an excellent transparency.-- 16:06, 2 April 2007 (UTC) :Cool! I think this is a good idea, it looks better than the old one Gimli 04:29, 4 April 2007 (UTC) ::we'll try it out, but we could always change it back.-- 08:55, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Parodies May parodies of the LOTR books be posted. I noticed nobody has made a Soddit page. I was wondering of that kind of material is inacceptable on this wiki. Respectfully IngloriousIdiot :You could make it if you like, but please add this non-canon tag to the top thanks for contributing, -- 08:52, 4 April 2007 (UTC) Links I have seen recently a number of pages that have had their red links deleted. While I agree with the goal of not having any red links, and that there are red links that should not be turned into pages, I feel that too many of these links are being deleted with out regard for wether or not a page should be created for them. Because of this I am suggesting the following guide lines for dealing with red links. #Create page for the link #:If the the link is to something that should be included on this wiki, the link should remain red until the time that someone creates the page. This will put the page onto the list of and allow people to know that an article needs to be writen. #Link to another wiki #:If it is a link to something that people might want to look into more but does not belong on this wiki I suggest that a link off to another wiki using interwiki links would be the best course of action. This we do not add pages to this wiki that are off topic but allow people to get more information on what they are looking into. One example would be Oxford (one note on doing this, it is best if you do this as a piped link like this Oxford. #Delete Link #:As I said above, not all current red links need to have a page. Of course all of these are going to be up the the discretion of the individual editors. I just hope that this set of guide lines is helpful. One last thing about links. Since I am advocating the use of interwiki links, and the interwiki links are very similar in style and color to regular wiki links, i would suggest that we change the their color to, possibly, something like this. Any thoughts would be appreciated. Razor77 02:17, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :Yeah, I agree that we could do with making relevant wanted pages. And the linking to other wikis is a good idea. I'll see what we can do about changing the colour of the link, at the moment it looks like it would be very complicated to change the colour of the link. I'll try a template, and maybe make a button to make it easier to link to wikipedia pages. The code for a colour changed wikipedia link would be: Oxford And would turn out as the following: Oxford -- 15:08, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::How about the use of a template: . Simple code: -- 15:15, 7 April 2007 (UTC) :::I like the template but I have also changed the Style Sheet so that any links to another wiki will the right color. I also removed the color from the template. That way if we decide on a different color later we will only have to change it in one place. Razor77 16:04, 7 April 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I couldn't find a way to change the link colour in the style sheet earlier so its a good job you did. And as this is the case now, do we need the template? Because the normal code for the link would do the same job(except it will show the 'Wikipedia:' in front). Wikipedia:Oxford -- Wikipedia:Oxford -- 16:11, 7 April 2007 (UTC) Wiki Name I think it's time that we should have a proper name for this wiki, insted of the long winded 'The Lord of the Rings Wiki'. For example, the star wars wiki is called Wookieepedia, and a LOST wiki is called lostpedia. I can't think of a good one for our wiki right now, so I need other people's ideas.-- 09:52, 13 April 2007 (UTC) :Maybe Ardapedia? - User:Dwarves ::Ardapedia might not be understood by those not familiar with lotr, although it would be an improvement. I dont know what else could work.. middlepedia? ringspedia? Gimli 09:08, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :I don't think 'The Lord of the Rings Wiki' is all that long-winded; it's only one word longer than the common title of the books/movies. Although I like Gimli's suggestion of 'Ringspedia,' it doesn't immediately tell people what the wiki is about. If we were to change the name, I think we need something very specific to LOTR & Middle-earth, just like Wookiees are related solely to Star Wars. The difficulty is that so much of Tolkien's work has spread throughout fantasy that to be LOTR-specific may require something too obscure for a lot of readers to recognize. Perhaps LOTRwiki or LOTRpedia would work, though it's not a very easily said name. Nazgûlpedia? Bagginspedia? The Bag End Wiki?--Arwen Skywalker 20:56, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :::I think what we could do is to have a new temporary project page where we can put all the name ideas together and have a vote set up for all users to give a decision. See LOTR:Wiki Name.-- 21:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :I agree with Arwen that the title is not too long. Wookieepdia works as a name because of how unique Wookiees are to Star Wars and how close the sound is to Wikipedia Razor77 02:33, 26 April 2007 (UTC) New ideas I have created two new images one for our search bar and the other for the message alert thing. Here is the search bar image and here is the image for the Message alert thing. I do not know how to put these images in their place, but please tell me what you think of them, thank you. - User:Dwarves :I like them alot! just not sure how to change them either Gimli 09:11, 25 April 2007 (UTC) ::I found and changed the new message alert, but since I don't have any image editing software on this computer I had to use a diffrent image. I'm going to leave you each a message so you can see the new alert Razor77 16:44, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Two thoughts Hi all. Looking around for somewhere to talk to this community, it struck me that you don't have a wiki-forum yet. Would you like one set up? Have a look at the Central Forum for an idea of what these look like. You could give the forums a more individual name of course, let me know and I'll be happy to set this up. And what I was hoping to talk to you about in a forum :) is the Lord of the Rings Online Wiki. It's not yet taken off in the way it could, although it's made a start. What might work well is some inter-wiki cooperation, in particular, I thought about featuring LOTRO Wiki on the main page here for a while. That might draw some people interested in the game over to that wiki. And perhaps that wiki could feature this on the main page too. What do you think? -- Sannse 13:02, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Community Team :Hi Sannse, it would be great for you to help us set up a forum - I had a go at one not long ago but never found time to perfect it, its located here, and I'm not sure if it's what it should be. :It would be fine to put a permanent link to the Lord of the Rings Online Wiki on the main page. And we'll sort out a temporary feature of the LOTRO wiki on the main page. Thanks -- 16:18, 14 May 2007 (UTC)